Kidnapped
by DARWIN51
Summary: Juliet is kidnapped, and Lassiter will do anything to save her. But what happens when she is still in danger, even after she is rescued? Odd format, short segments.
1. Parts 1-17

These were originally posted to twitter in short screenshots so each segment is very short but all connected. Please note that it is not quite finished, I may post other chapters.

Part 1

Imagine Juliet is kidnapped and held for 2 days, and makes her own escape. Lassiter had thrown all the police rules out the window and gone off on his own to save her

Following clues, he pulls up in a parking lot between two warehouses and attempts to enter one.

Juliet has broken off a piece of the pipe she was cuffed to and was dragging it with her as she snuck out one of the doors and around the side of the warehouse. She heard shouting behind her and knew her captor wasn't far. The man had almost caught up to her when she ducked in a doorway and, holding the pipe like a baseball bat, swung hard as he ran by, knocking him to the pavement. That being the very last of her energy, she sank to her knees, panting, and leaned against the doorway, fighting to stay conscious.

The man now stood up and, with a triumphant smile, pulled out his gun and aimed at her. Suddenly, the gun was kicked out of his hands.

Lassiter grabbed the man's collar and shoved him hard against the wall.

"This is for taking my partner" he punched the man hard

"this is for even laying a FINGER on her" Another punch.

"This is for trying to kill her" Another punch

"and this is because I just feel like hitting you again." *PUNCH*

Part 2

Sure, Lassiter had a gun, but he got more satisfaction out of beating the shit out of this man. He handcuffed him and, taking one look at his partner: barely conscious and bleeding from the head, Lassiter shoved the man into the wall hard again. "Don't even think about running" he warned the man as he called in backup.

He knelt down beside his partner and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Hey. You okay? What happened?" Still breathing hard, she held out her arm, palm-up, showing a few needle marks. "He drugged you!" Lassiter's hands formed fists "With what?.

She shrugged weakly. She looked like she was trying to say something, but all that came out was "Experimental..." in a whisper. Lassiter heard sirens in the distance just as her eyes slipped shut.

Part 3

He was holding her in his arms, keeping close eye on the captor, as the cop cars pulled up. Chief jumped out, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw them "You got her!" She called, then noticed how he was holding her, and that her eyes were closed and her body limp. "Oh my god. Is she okay?"

"Where's the ambulance?" Was all Lassiter said.

"Not far behind... What happened?" She asked as Lassiter saw the ambulance pull in at the far end of the parking lot.

"She was drugged. She doesn't know what with. Multiple needle marks on her arm.".

Chief put one hand to her mouth and whispered "Shit!" As the ambulance pulled up, a few other cops shoved the captor into a police car.

The paramedics brought out a stretcher and Lassiter gently laid Juliet down. "Get her treatment, quick!" He instructed, then told them everything he knew about the situation, which wasn't much. He took one last look at her as they closed the doors and drove away.

Part 4

"Tell me you brought a forensics team" Lassiter said to Chief.

She nodded and called them over, following Lassiter to the door that Juliet had escaped from.

He found himself in a dark hallway. Leading the others, he followed the hallway and rounded the corner at the end. He came to a large room, which must be the main part of the warehouse. It was about 4 stories high, with windows at the very top, and the room as long as a football field. Off to one corner, Lassiter saw a broken pipe and a table, which must be where Juliet was being held.

Without a word, he ran across the room, leaping over and around various factory equipment until he reached the table.

Jars of different fluids sat there along with at least twenty needles, some still in the sterile wrapper, some not. He also found a crowbar with dried blood on it, and a chair with restraints.

He let forensics quickly take pictures, then helped bring all the jars to the forensics car for testing.

Part 5

"We're keeping her closely monitored, the next 48 hours will be crucial." A nurse reports to Lassiter and Chief, who have been told they aren't allowed to see Juliet. They are told that the only thing they can do is wait.

"Did they find out what the drugs were?" Lassiter asked.

"They tested them but there were no matches. These drugs have never been seen before. I'm afraid all we can do is wait to see if they have any effects. We took some of her blood to test. We tested for certain things that can be transmitted through needle-sharing, which is a lot. It hasn't been long enough to tell, but of the results we do have, everything came back negative." She finished.

"That's good, right?" Chief asked.

"Yes." The nurse replied.

Chief sighed "So now we just have to wait."

Part 6

After 12 hours, one of the nurses who had been staying with Juliet reported what she had observed so far. Since Lassiter was the only one who had stayed in the hospital waiting room this long, he was the first to hear the news. The nurse told Lassiter that Juliet was: •extremely lethargic, and reported having very vivid dreams;

•she might have had a hallucination, but they weren't sure if she was even fully awake when it happened;

•a very strong headache that came and went (although that could be from her hit on the head);

•and perhaps the most concerning: a heavy pain on her chest, she described it as like a big weight on her chest.

Lassiter relayed all this to chief, who reported to the department (who were all very concerned about Juliet, because most of them see her like a sister): "There are a few concerns but nothing life-threatening"

Part 7

Juliet had just finished throwing up for a second time after having major stomach pains. She slumped back against the bed, exhausted. A nurse wiped her mouth and asked "Feeling any better?"

"No." Juliet said while the nurse brushed Juliet's hair out of her face.

"My god, you're burning up!" The nurse said when her fingers brushed against her forehead. Juliet just closed her eyes while another nurse took her temperature. "103" she reported "Get me some cool damp washcloths." She instructed while pulling the blanket off Juliet to try to cool her down.

"No!" Juliet said quietly, pulling the blanket back "I'm cold."

"This is not good." The nurse muttered, walking out into the hall to her supervisor's office "Are you sure we can't give Juliet anything to reduce the fever?" She asked, almost pleading.

"No." The supervisor said "Any medication could react unpredictably with the drugs that are already in her system. We won't take that risk. I'm sorry."

Part 8

It has now been 17 hours since Juliet was rescued. Her fever had gotten worse, then went down again, but still was not completely gone. Aside from her other health concerns, Juliet was bored out of her mind. She kept trying to think what drugs could give her all these symptoms, then remembered they were new and unknown drugs, then forgot all over again. She wanted to fall asleep, but she knew the last time she fell asleep, she had very unpleasant, vivid dreams.

A nurse suggested she get some sleep, but Juliet told him about what happened last time. "What was the dream about?" He asked.

All she said was: "The pain...was so real. I honestly thought I was actually there, reliving it." The nurse asked a few more questions, but Juliet wouldn't talk about it anymore. Her fever never fully went away, and after a while her stomach pains returned as well. She distracted herself from the pain by talking to one of the nurses. They were so lost in conversation neither one of them noticed the dark rash that began to spread across Juliet's stomach and chest.

Part 9

Lassiter slapped the file down on the interrogation room table, across from Juliet's kidnapper. "Why did you take her? Was it to run your sick experiments? Huh?"

The man stared at him blankly.

"Are there others? How many victims have been a part of your little play-scientist game?" Lassiter said, getting angry. Well, angrier.

"I want my lawyer." The man said.

"Like hell you want your lawyer. You wanna tell me why mY PARTNER IS SITTING IN THE HOSPITAL WITH A HIGH FEVER, THROWING UP, WITH GOD KNOWS WHAT KINDS OF DRUGS COURSING THROUGH HER BLOODSTREAM? YOU WANNA TELL ME THAT!?" Lassiter screamed in desperation. The man just said "I want my law-"

"TELL US WHAT WAS IN THE GOD DAMN NEEDLES! Please...please. Just tell us what you gave her. What's gonna happen to her? I'll get you your lawyer but please, this could save her life!"

"Okay..." The man started

Part 10

Lassiter walked quickly down the hall to Chief's office, just as she was coming out. "Detective Lassiter, how is the interrogation going?" She greeted.

Ignoring her comment, Lassiter said "Do we have an update on O'Hara?".

Chief sighed and motioned for him to come into her office. She closed the door behind him and said "Yes...I did get an update...She's gotten worse."

"What happened?" Lassiter asked with concern. Chief hesitated, then said "Her fever went back up, she's developed a pretty bad cough, along with a rash, and she's drifting in and out of sleep so much she's starting to lose touch with reality." Chief paused and shook her head "And we don't even know what could be causing all this."

"We might..." Lassiter started "Her kidnapper said he would tell us exactly what he gave her... on one condition..."

"What's that?" Chief asked.

"We let him go."

Part 11

Juliet squinted at the bright lights above her, fighting to stay awake. "Can you... turn the lights off?" She whispered, and her nurse got up to turn out the lights. Juliet didn't know what happened: just a few hours ago she felt great, she felt like she could run a mile, but then it was like she was hit with a ton of bricks. The fever, the headache, the weakness, all came back and hit her hard. Doctor after doctor kept coming in to take her blood, her temperature, her pulse, or sometimes just stood there watching her, taking notes.

One of the familiar nurses came in and sat down on the chair next to Juliet. She had a sympathetic look on her face, and some papers in her hand. She looked to Juliet and said softly, "Sweetie, are you aware that you were pregnant?"

Juliet felt as if a semi-truck had just slammed into her. Her throat went dry, and she swallowed so she could say "...were?"

Sympathy edged on the nurse's voice as she said

"I'm so sorry."

Part 12

"I mean, it crossed my mind that I might be pregnant but I never got a chance to test... What will Shawn think? He doesn't have to know, right? No one has to know?" Juliet said, fully awake now.

"Well, it was on the report that was sent out to your boss, but who you tell beyond that is completely your decision." The nurse said. Juliet shook her head and said to herself "Shawn doesn't have to know." then to the nurse "Was it the drugs that killed it?"

"There's no way to tell just yet, but most likely. Why, do you have reason to believe it was something else?"

The nurse asked.

"Of course not , I don't do drugs, I don't drink that often...I can't think of anything risky I might've done." "Then it was probably these drugs. I promise you it wasn't your fault." The nurse said.

"I know" Juliet muttered. The nurse fiddled with the papers in her hands "On the other hand...I have some more bad news."

Part 13

"Any word?" Lassiter peeked his head into Chief's office for the thousandth time. He did this every time her phone rang or the fax machine went off. This time it was the fax.

She glanced at it quickly and said "Actually, yes." Lassiter quickly walked the rest of the way in the door" That is NOT an invitation in, Detective. This is addressed to ME, and I will inform you after I read it." She said sternly.

Disappointed, Lassiter went back to his desk and watched the Chief read it from there. It took everything he had not to rush over when he saw Chief open her mouth and put a hand over it, in some type of shock. As soon as she was finished, Chief just sat there for a minute, thinking. Finally, she called Lassiter in. "What's the news?" He asked eagerly. Chief still looked a little in shock as she said "She was pregnant, O'Hara."

"...what?"

"Not anymore...the drugs..." Chief shook her head "Not only that, but one of the needles found tested positive for HIV." Chief paused "That doesn't mean she has it, it just increases the likelihood. By a lot."

Part 14

"It WHAT?" Juliet cried after hearing about the HIV needle. She was feeling better than before, but nausea had set in, and she was feeling like she could throw up at any minute.

"It doesn't mean you have it," A nurse tried to calm her down.

"It doesn't mean I don't!" She retaliated.

"Alright, hey, listen. You've been through a lot, you have every reason to feel this way but look at it rationally: it was only one needle, that makes your chance of contracting it maybe 30%? Not even taking into account your body's ability to fight it off." he said. Juliet looked him over and said "Let me guess: Psychology student with a nursing job on the side?"

He smiled "Close. Already graduated. The nurse part was dead-on though. How did you know? Who told you?" He teased. Juliet just gave him a small smile and leaned back against the bed, feeling the weakness come back.

"You alright?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and felt dizziness swarm her head again, and the few minutes she had of pain-free peace was gone. "No." She said softly as the dizziness overcame her and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Part 15

Lassiter sat down in the interrogation room across from Juliet's kidnapper. He opened a folder. "Dr Leonard Oleson." He addressed "It seems you are responsible for many more kidnappings, and even some deaths."

"I never meant for anyone to die." Oleson said

"Noo, of course not, you just planned to perform sick experiments on them and watch them suffer, right?" Lassiter sneered.

"I can cure cancer! The lab I worked at required me to test on animals first, but that's a lengthy process and we don't have that kind of time, people are dying NOW!"

"I'm pretty sure the MAGIC formula for curing cancer DOES NOT INCLUDE HIV!"

"It must've been already on the needle from one of my other subjects. That wasn't my intention-"

"It doesn't matter what your INTENTIONS were, the fact is you kidnapped and tortured 19 people in the Santa Barbara area, leading to 4 deaths. If you tell us what was in those needles, maybe we can prevent another death."

Part 16

"T-there's no way to know exactly what was given to her..." Oleson stuttered, adjusting his glasses. "My vaccines are much more complicated than just throwing together random substances, Detective Lassiter. Believe me, I want to save your partner too, but there's no way in giving up my formula just yet."

Lassiter leaned over the table and growled "Well find a way! Were you aware that you tested on a pregnant woman and killed a baby? How does that make you feel? Feel like you wanna give up that formula now?"

Oleson looked a little shocked, and gave a deep sigh, keeping his head down, he said "No one was ever meant to get hurt. This was supposed to help people. But I'm sorry. I can't give up my formula."

"LISTEN!" Lassiter started "People. Are. DYING. You're not helping ANYONE! Now you will tell us what was in that formula or I swear I will PERSONALLY force it out of you!"

"Lassiter!" Chief called from the observation room.

Lassiter backed off, still glaring at Oleson. "I'm not finished with you" Lassiter said, pointing to Oleson.

"I'm not finished until you give up every last piece of information you have."

Part 17

"Jules?" Through her closed eyes she heard Shawn's voice at the door. She had been dreading his visit and wanted to throw up from the nauseating amount of AIDS-fighting medicine she had been given. She really wasn't in the mood for visitors and was afraid she might throw up on him.

"Jules! Hey! How you feeling? You know everyone at the station has been so worried about you."

She thought maybe if she closed her eyes tight enough and held still he might go away. As soon as she closed her eyes, though, she felt like she was spinning and had to open them to re-orientate herself. She groaned out loud.

"You okay?" Shawn came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "One of the nurses said you had something to tell me. What's up?"

Trying not to throw up on him, she said "Not now."

He took her hand "Jules, you can tell me anything."

"Nothing. It was nothing. I promise, nothing happened. Of course you know I would tell you if anything did."

He told her a big lie about the psychic thing, right? Now this was her big lie.


	2. Parts 18-27

Kidnapped Chapter 2: Parts 18-27

Part 18  
>He told her a pretty big lie, right? Now this was her big lie. Even if she was going to tell him, there was too much going on right now; she would wait until she was better and they were alone. <em>If <em>she got better.

Right now, she was feeling like her head was going to explode. And her symptoms and side effects were changing so rapidly, they could barely manage to keep up with one before another manifested itself in a new and miserable form.

After her headache died down enough, they determined she was well enough for Lassiter to come in and ask a few questions, partly because the psychologist said it would be good for her to be around someone she's familiar and comfortable with; and clearly Shawn hadn't been able to do that for her.

Surprisingly, Lassiter only did a small amount of grumbling and complaining when he was told he had to wear scrubs. He brought in his folder and clipboard, although didn't look very professional in the pastel nurse outfit. She cracked a smile when she saw him, because she knew there probably weren't many people in this world that he would do this for. If it were anyone else in her position, he would have sent someone else in in his place, rather than dress up and look ridiculous while possibly being exposed to any disease in existence.

Part 19  
>He answered her first question right off the bat: "He's behind bars." and Juliet exhaled a sigh of relief. She had been told this by other people, but hearing it from Lassiter seemed to make it official, and comforting.<p>

Seeing her in this condition, he had to use more self control than he had to keep from getting angry again. The needle marks on her inner arms had almost fully healed by now, although small rashes had appeared in varying shades of red around some of the marks, implying side-effects of they-don't even-know-what.

"One thing, before you start asking questions." She said in a hushed voice.

"Uh, okay." He looked around. There were people behind heavily tinted windows on the wall she was facing, and tape recorders everywhere; there really wasn't any way for her to tell him anything secret or private now.

Part 20  
>She pulled out a dry erase board and marker from the floor on the other side of the bed, from when she couldn't communicate with the nurses while she had a tube down her throat earlier. She uncapped the marker and quickly wrote out a few words with a slightly shaking hand. She turned the board so only her and Lassiter could see:<p>

**Shawn doesn't know**

Then she added in smaller, lighter writing:

**About the baby **

She looked at him for a reaction, but he just stared at the board. She knew he had read the fax that was sent to Chief Vick. She added in bigger letters

**Don't talk about it**

Lassiter nodded silently, looking back at her solemn expression. She quickly swiped the board clean using her hand with a hint of determination. "Ready to begin?" He asked her, lifting his clipboard.

She nodded.

"Okay," He started, straightening himself. "How many people were involved in your kidnapping? Were there other assailants?"

"Just the one." She replied.

"Were there other victims there with you?"

"Yes."

"Yes?! Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"I'm kind of only regaining my memories of what happened as I get better, and as you mention them. They were all already there when I got there, and they were all gone by the time I escaped."

"Gone where?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't know, they were taken away. One of them went into a room and I didn't see him come out, the other was taken outside, and I think I heard a truck."

"I'm gonna need descriptions later."

She nodded.

"For now, we'll try and get through these other important questions. Was there anything else that might've caused your, um, injuries, besides just the drug injections? And were they only injections, or other forms?"

"They were all injections, but at the beginning he also beat me. Not very hard, though. Well, not at first. He didn't want to "damage his specimens" he just wanted to make sure I couldn't move without having to strap me down."

Part 21  
>"He beat you!?" Lassiter cried. This was a detail he had not heard before. The nurses of course noticed her bruised and severely bruised legs and upper back, but their job was to treat what they saw and ask questions later. "Uh, we'll get back to that. Were the drugs injected any place other than your arms?"<p>

"Yes…"

"Yes? Where? I mean, if you want to say it. Do the nurses know about it?" Lassiter stuttered.

"Yeah…" Juliet winced and rubbed the side of her neck, then removed her hand and tilted her head so he could see very faint needle marks, that were only visible when she stretched her skin.

Lassiter stared at them and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Okay, um. Do you have any idea what any of the drugs might've been? Even if it wasn't injected into you, but if you saw it on the table, or anything?"

"No. Some of it looked familiar but I can't remember well, and he was mixing stuff and…But there was a pill bottle on the table, it looked prescription. There were little white pills that he crushed up and put in a water bottle for me, and I drank it… that was before I saw him doing that…I refused to drink after that."

Part 22  
>Lassiter briefly left the room so speak with a few other officers, asking if there had been any traces of pills or powder in the warehouse, or better yet, a prescription bottle or the water bottle she had mentioned. He re-entered the room and sat on the chair next to her again. "Okay, ready to continue?"<p>

She nodded.

He cleared his throat, then spoke with authority "If at any point during this questioning, you feel uncomfortable, with a question I'm asking, let me know and we can have someone else, a female, take over."

She nodded again, although couldn't think of anyone she'd be comfortable talking to other than Lassiter.

"Alright, can you tell me, were you in the warehouse for the full two and a half days, or were you transported somewhere else, at first?"

She shrugged. "I mean, obviously I wasn't kidnapped right from the warehouse; I remember being in some type of moving vehicle after I was chloroformed, but that shit was pretty effective, pardon my language, because I think I was out for quite a while."

"And when you woke up…?"

"When I woke up, everything was really confusing. I had two bruised needle marks in my arm, although it may have been just one, since I was kind of seeing double. Then I watched him drug me, and everything became even more confusing, and painful."

"Were you in the main warehouse room?"

"No, uh,"

"No? Sorry, continue."

"…Uh, for the first day I was transferred back and forth between two rooms, I'm pretty sure that must've been in the basement of the warehouse; I remember later being taken upstairs."

Lassiter turned to the window and said to the people behind it "We have to revisit the crime scene."

Part 23  
>Shawn insisted on coming with to the warehouse, since Juliet had told the nurses to make up an excuse to keep him out of her room. Lassiter had told him to stay at the station, but of course he and Gus followed in the Blueberry, and there wasn't much Lassiter could do about it.<p>

With Lassiter leading, they were accompanied by another cop car with Buzz and his partner, and a forensics van with a few lab & forensic geeks. As soon as they arrived back at the warehouse they met up in the same parking lot where Lassiter had originally found Juliet escaping. He led them in the same entrance, ducking under a band of duct tape, to be discreet. There was more actual crime scene tape inside.

After splitting up and searching the main floor, Lassiter discovered a heavy, rusted metal door which opened up to a narrow flight of stairs leading downward, with pressing concrete walls on either side. He called the others over and started down the stairs before they even got there. His flashlight was still somewhat needed even after he flipped the light switch and the dim lights came on, illuminating the orange room.

There were multiple chains and shackles coming out of the wall at about knee-height, and a large stain on the concrete ground beneath them. Another tightly sealed door was on the far wall; locked. It didn't take Lassiter long to find the keys laying on a table though. He unlocked the door and immediately slammed the door shut again.

Part 24  
>Lassiter took in a deep breath, and held his handkerchief to his nose with his gloved hands, and he re-entered the room. The stench was overpowering. He found himself standing in a small room , with two chairs and a table, facing the same way. Charts and notes and graphs and equations littered the walls, and the table was equally as messy.<p>

One wall was a large glass window, with the bottom being waist-high, and the top being over his head. It was an observation room.

What was beyond that window would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Not because he hadn't seen plenty of dead, decaying bodies before, but because his partner very easily could've ended up like this.

Part 25  
>By the time the others reached the basement, Lassiter was standing in the doorway, waving them over, with a grim look on his face. He wordlessly motioned for them to enter, cautiously. They all put their elbows over their noses once the stench quickly reached them.<p>

Once they had all moved into the small room, they stared silently for a moment in respect and shock at the man on the other side of the glass.

Buzz stepped out and called in backup, while Gus turned to the wall behind them, horrified.

The man –or, what was once a man- was sitting up against the far wall of another room, slouched against the back wall, and chained by the wrists.

Without opening the other door, the forensic examiner could best estimate the time of death between 4-7 days ago, although it was very hard to tell because aside from the regular evidence of decay, he was clearly infected with something that had horrible, gruesome, and apparently lethal side effects.

While they waited for backup, they all began reading over the papers and charts. A few of the forensic guys went back into the first room to take pictures, while Buzz's partner went upstairs and outside to flag down backup.

While the rest of them were shuffling through the papers, trying not to look at the dead guy in the next room, Shawn suddenly shouted "Don't touch anything!"

Everyone froze. "What's the problem, Spencer?"

"We need to dust for fingerprints first."

Lassiter rolled his eyes "There's only one assailant, Juliet even told us that." It did not go unnoticed that he referred to her by her first name.

"Maybe not." Shawn said, giving up completely on trying to turn Gus's observation into a 'psychic vision'. "There are two completely different handwritings here…And not all of these are signed by "Leonard Oleson". Some of these are signed by "G.H.""

Part 26  
>"Are you sure there was nobody working with your captor; they didn't see anybody else there? Even in passing or mentioned at all?" A nurse asked softly.<p>

Juliet's conditioning was worsening, with chills and a significant temperature drop. "I told you guys before, there were two other men there, chained and drugged, just like me. Right next to me. They told me their names. Evan and Thomas. They were both my age. I even went to elementary school with Thomas."

The nurse picked up a notepad and tape recorder, realizing that what Juliet was saying was probably important. She also picked p her file again, thinking that what Juliet was saying might not even be accurate given her fluctuating state.

Juliet was perfectly telling the truth, although the fact that she was becoming weak and fatigued again, not-all-with-it, led the nurses to believe she might not even know what she was saying .

"Sweetie, where did you grow up?" The nurse asked, glancing at the file.

"Southern Florida." Juliet said. It matched the file.

"So you knew this… Thomas person from Southern Florida, and you both ended up here in Santa Barbara?"

"He told me he was taken out of Portland."

"Portland?! So this guy has been travelling…lord knows how many places he's infected…"

Part 27  
>"We need to ask her a few questions." Lassiter flashed his badge and tried to walk past a few guards and a nurse. The guards blocked his path uniformly.<p>

"What the heck? This is important! She may know where the other people were taken, and we can find the second guy who may know how to reverse this! This is life or death!"He tried to push past again, but his path remained blocked.

The nurse stepped forward. "Her condition has suddenly been rapidly declining. Her temperature has dropped to 95.4, officially hypothermia."

"Wh…what?" Lassiter was still coming down from the high of being worked up over trying to get to his partner.

"She's in no condition to be interviewed right now, sweetie. Right now, the life or death situation is _here_. I'm sorry, but it'll have to wait."

She turned away, leaving Lassiter speechless. He rushed to the observation room, but they wouldn't even let him in.

Shawn was sitting on a bench just outside, in tears. Gus was trying unsuccessfully to comfort his best friend, although he himself was still recovering from what they had just seen in the basement in the warehouse. Chief was on her way back from the crime scene, bringing a few photos of the scene in an envelope, intending on showing them to Juliet, to try and jog her memory. And right now, Juliet was dry heaving and barely conscious.

~/~


End file.
